pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP064: Riding the Winds of Change!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The heroes came to another town. Turtwig uses Energy Ball and succeeds, but lacks aim. As Brock and Dawn have lunch, they see a flock of Gligar and another Pokémon, who snatch all their food. Turtwig uses Energy Ball, but misses. He tries with Razor Leaf, but misses as well. The leader, Gliscor, eats their sandwiches and gets attacked (but dodges) by an Ice Beam, as Paul and his Weavile want it. Paul sends Murkrow to use Haze, but the Gliscor waves its wings and every Gligar goes away, except one. It tries to fly away, but falls on Ash, but manages to fly away later. Paul is determined to catch that Gliscor and tells Ash to stay away. Joy and Jenny come to see the situation and get Brock stabbed by Croagunk for flirting. Team Rocket also saw that and think with the Gligar on their side, they wouldn't be hungry. Jenny tells them the Gligar and Gliscor ate all the fruit and thinks they all got lost away from the forest they should live in. Joy thinks a storm caused Gliscor to accidentally flow away into the city, and it cannot go away, as the wind is still strong in the city. As the Gliscor uses sound waves to navigate, in the city the waves went everywhere, causing the Gligar to come to the city as well. Jenny has a plan - to use the fruit as bait to lure them out of the city. The heroes also want to help them. While the Gligar and Gliscor rest, they spot a bowl of fruit was thrown in and eat it. They go to get to a truck filled with fruit, leaving a lone Gligar to eat all the fruit in the bowl. The heroes hope the wind will blow the Gligar and Gliscor away, but they have bigger problems, as Team Rocket took them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Piplup BubbleBeam, but fail to destroy the cage, not even Gliscor's X-Scissor. The lone Gligar, the same one that fell on Ash before, came and cuts the rope. The cage falls down and Gligar is blown away. Ash runs to it and gets fallen onto. The Gligar and Gliscor fly to the balloon and cut it using X-Scissor and blast Team Rocket away. This explosion caused the walls from a nearby building to fall and block the path for Gligar and Gliscor to fly away. While the Gliscor and Gligar eat the fruit, Paul watches the situation. As the Gligar and Gliscor cause havoc, Jenny is thinking of how to get them out. Joy thinks with a lot of wind, they might be able to get them out. Brock proposes to use Gust and Ash would like to speak to get them out, to make an understanding. As Team Rocket eat the donuts, they run away from Gligar and Gliscor, who chase them. They did not expect to be blasted off from an Ice Beam, as Paul still wants Gliscor. Gliscor flies away as the Ice Beam freezes the other Gligar. Weavile uses Ice Beam, but gets hit by Sandstorm. This causes the other Gligar, including Gliscor, to fly away, except the Gligar that fell on Ash. The heroes see it again, though the Gligar rides the winds to meet up with its companions. Paul sends Electabuzz. Weavile uses Ice Beam and Electabuzz Thunder, but the Gligar change course. Electabuzz uses ThunderPunch, hitting them, though Gliscor uses X-Scissor, pushing Electabuzz and Weavile onto Paul. The heroes followed the Gligar and Ash proposes Gliscor to come with them so they can take them back to the forest. However, Gliscor gets hit by Thunder and Ice Beam and gets caught by Paul. Ash wants to know what of other Gligar, but Paul does not care. The Gligar attacks Paul, but gets hit by ThunderPunch and Paul leaves them. The Gligar fly everywhere and with Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Piplup's BubbleBeam, the Gligar move in one direction. There are some Gligar that do not want to leave, so the Gligar that fell on Ash convinces them to go. The Gligar fly to the Pokémon Center. With Joy's Pokémon (who are Beautifly, Pidgeotto, Spearow and Butterfree), the Gligar flow away by the Gust. Team Rocket appears to steal them all. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but they are too far. Ash sends Turtwig, who uses Energy Ball, but misses. Turtwig focuses and launches the Energy Ball and succeeds, blasting them off. The heroes spot there is that Gligar again, so Turtwig uses Energy Ball to blast it in the air and with the Gust, they fly away. However, the Gligar returns and falls on Ash. Brock thinks it wants to come with Ash, so it lets itself be caught and be his new Pokémon to train. Debuts Pokémon *Gliscor (Paul's) *Ash's Gligar Trivia *When Paul sends out Murkrow in his first attempt to catch Gliscor, he tells Murkrow to use Haze but Murkrow is not seen doing it. *Professor Oak's lecture: Chatot **Pokémon senryū: ペラペラと　ラップでおしゃべり　ペラップよ Perapera to, rappu de oshaberi, Perappu yo. **Chatot has much more involvement than most Pokémon, appearing before the reveal and during the senryū. *In Kanto, Ash filled his party with Squirtle two episodes before he first met Lt. Surge, Kanto's third Gym Leader. In this episode, he captures Gligar, while two episodes later he meets Maylene, Sinnoh's third Gym Leader. Another parallel is that both Squirtle and Gligar were part of a group of Pokémon of their same species that caused trouble in a town. Both of them also voluntarily followed Ash. *The featured town is apparently located on Route 215, which is one of the routes where wild Gligar appear in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl via the dongle method. *This episode's dub title is based on the title of the song Wind of Change by the Scorpions. Mistakes *In one scene where Nurse Joy is looking at her laptop, her hat is colored the same as her hair. *The episode features many Electric-type moves used against Ground-type Pokémon with visible effect (Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Electabuzz's ThunderPunch). In the games Ground-types like Gligar and Gliscor are immune to them. Gallery Gligar falls on Ash DP064 2.jpg Brock flirts with the ladies DP064 3.jpg The Gliscor is blown away DP064 4.jpg Gligar are captured DP064 5.jpg The Gligar use X-Scissor DP064 6.jpg Team Rocket is chased DP064 7.jpg The heroes encounter Gligar DP064 8.jpg Gliscor is caught DP064 9.jpg Gligar gets hit by ThunderPunch DP064 10.jpg Ash caught the Gligar }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move